Three Wishes
by PaperWorld
Summary: Some might say I died too early. I can't really complain about my death though. (Self-Insert/OC) placeholder title and summary until I come up with something better, to publish was a spur of the moment thing
1. hey i wrote something

Death was not as I imagined it to be.

We all have dreams and expectations about death. Personally, I wanted to be reborn with all my memories intact. I felt, however like the most plausible thing would be nothingness.

To simply stop thinking and feeling, since the brain which is our thoughts would stop working.

I feared it at first, until I accepted it. Of course, the fear was still there, but I didn't let it control my life, which I was glad for. I wanted to live life without regret, and I did.

Perhaps I died too early, at the age of sixteen. I wasn't even an adult, but from where I am now I can overlook that.

I found that instead of ceasing to be, I could still think. In the physical sense, I couldn't feel or see at all, so it was like sensory deprivation except for the fact that if I imagined a feeling, I would feel it.

It led me to believe that we did, in fact, have some kind of soul or spirit. Because I obviously didn't have a body anymore, but I still existed in some form.

How much time passed in that state I have no idea. I'm not sure it even matters anymore. It was long enough to come to terms with the situation, and I felt calm even if I probably shouldn't have been.

But the oddest thing wasn't dying and figuring out what happens after. No, it was meeting a God.

Or Kami, if you want to be exact.

—And befriending it.

Yes you heard right. I, a sixteen year old dead girl, managed to meet and befriend a japanese God.

Needless to say, things escalated, and I can't really call myself dead anymore.


	2. let's see if i can keep this up

Gods weren't perfect. If they were, I would have gotten my wishes granted while I was alive, according to the God itself—herself, judging by the forme I saw.

Everything about her was ethereal, as expected. She wore japanese robes which I won't bother to explain since I don't have the vocabulary for it. They were mainly white with some black for the contrast. It fit with her theme.

Senbazurukami.

The Goddess of a Thousand Paper Cranes.

During my life, I had folded three hundred-somethings worth of paper cranes, effectively granting me three wishes.

Ironically enough, the only wish I truly had required me to die for it to kick in.

After my death, I wanted to be reborn with my memories intact.

The idea came from the plethora of fanfiction I read, where the character dies and is reborn into world-of-choice, I admit. At first I wanted to be reborn in various anime and universes as well, until I realized that what I really cherished was the memories I had.

They made me, me, and I didn't want to cease to exist.

Maybe it was selfishness, but I didn't think so. I didn't think I was a bad person. I tried my best not to hurt or inconvenience others in my life, and we all have our wishes.

Wishes.

That's what they were.

And mine were granted by this late god.

What held her up, I didn't know. I didn't pry, either.

In hindsight, the way I acted toward her was hilarious. Like walking on eggshells.

Contrary to what you might have thought, I was actually not reborn right after meeting her. We actually spent some time together in whatever weird void we were, and just talked. Apparently it wouldn't hold her up so she would be late to some other guy folding a thousand and making a wish. I didn't question it. We were in a void, and she was a God.

A very dorky God, if I might say so myself.

Eventually, however, the fun times had to come to an end.

I made my wish.

One out of three.

Then, just as I felt like I was about to disappear, I called out to her.

"Wait!"

 **I wish that I could communicate with you during this new life.**

The last thing I saw before fading was her smile.

...

I then went through the unpleasant process of being born, while being fully conscious—and damn it, Sen, couldn't you have knocked me out or something!

Apparently not, that troll.

* * *

A/N So uh, I'm just trying to write since I'm bad at it. To get better. I can't guarantee it will be free of plotholes or even finished. I'll try my best though. (This is why the chapters are so short, orz. I can't help it.)

Reviews or PMs are appreciated as they motivate me.

To the Guest review: First of all, thank you for reviewing and being the first reviewer. Your review was what motivated this to be written (in less than an hour, god) even if it was short. Second, don't call the police, please. Third, there might be romance. My oc was just born lol. I'll have to see if I even get that far first. Fourth, thank you! I'm honoured. Fifth, llamas are awesome.

English also isn't my first language.


End file.
